


For the Night is Dark, and Full of Terrors

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Happy halloween, Kinda, Multi, Percico - Freeform, Please Review, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, i think, it was supposed to be leave me alone, reviews wouldn't hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: The Kane's are known for their ability to tame, control, banish, and even help the supernatural. But when Sadie crashes her car into a teen with green eyes that's far too good looking to be human, she and her brother will be taken on a ride they could have spent a lifetime avoiding.





	1. Run run as fast as you can

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah . . . so, I wrote this thing a few years ago and recently found it under 5 layers of dust or sth, so . . . here ya go. Sorry for the very bad writing in this chapter – I didn’t bother cleaning it up much. The second is wayyy better.
> 
> Disclaimer = I don't own any characters

**Run.**

That’s all he was thinking. Run, **Run** , **_Run_** _! Don’t let them catch you, just keep on running_. His hands had scratches and cuts with blood oozing from the wounds, from fighting his way through thorny bushes and tree branches that seemed determined to smack him in the face. The feel of his heart was that of a rabid squirrel trying to claw its way out of his chest. His legs kept falling out beneath him so he kept tripping and falling down, getting twigs stuck in his messy black hair. But, thank the gods, adrenalin was coursing through his veins and pumping his body with the energy he needed to just get up and keep going.

He ran and ran and ran some more, but the woods seemed like an endless doom of black veils and shadows with strange growling noises filling up the emptiness of silence. He came to a trembling halt and looked behind him before leaning against a large tree. The teenage boy’s chest heaved as he took in and let out loud shuddering breathes to fill his deprived lungs. The lean boy found it hard to breath; it was hot, so humid, that the air felt clogged and near impossible to inhale. The air was so sticky that his dishevelled clothes clung to him, or was that just his sweat? He didn’t know; his body probably burned off many calories, he supposed it could be both. Sea green eyes, likely dilated so they could see through the dark better; looked up and searched for the sky. They roamed wildly but couldn’t see even a speck of the twinkling night sky. He didn’t know exactly where he was but he knew he should see stars if the sky was there; for the teenager had seen them from the house, but when he entered the nightmare forest, he could no longer. Instead, all the green orbs could find were the tall trees looming over him and entwining each other together to block out the sky.

The sound of a twig snapping halted his heart and breathing. The teen heard leaves being scuffled and pushed aside as someone trod on them. The closer they came the more shallow his breathing got until they suddenly stopped moving around; like the person had found what they were looking for. It was deadly quiet, even the monstrous growls had stopped. The tired boy thought they might have left, he peered from behind the tree; all he saw was murky blackness. The male’s body ached and his legs were on fire but he needed to get out of here before they came back. He had to! The only sound in the forest was his desperate breathing as he was contemplating his actions.

Just as he was about to make a run for it a hand shot up and around his neck, squeezing and putting just enough pressure on it so he would soon black out but not suffocate. Hands scratched and clawed at his attacker. _No, no, **no!**_ They couldn’t have caught him yet! The green eyed boy’s vision began to blur and fade. Buzzing rang in his ears. A slim, wiry build came into focus. The shape was talking and seemed to be moving; but that could be because everything still seemed to be spinning in his mind. He felt like he was on a bloody roller coaster ride. When things came back into focus he saw a face with a black eye patch.

_Oh, right . . ._ the teen dazed. So that was who his attacker was.

The attacker was Japanese, and he was trying to talk to the green eyed teen. The glossy black hair of his attacker caught in his concerned, but determined brown eyes. The green eyed boy tried to claw for air again; he needed to get out of here . . . if only he could open his mouth . . . “Ethan,” the teen gasped. His attacker stilled and for a moment he could feel sweet air flowing back into his burning lungs, but Ethan soon snapped out of his haze and continued with what he was told to do. “Ethan, please . . .” he needed Ethan to let him get away. “I know you don’t want to hurt me.” The young boy wheezed. The attacker’s movements quivered and shook, but didn’t cease.

“I’m sorry Percy,” Ethan’s grip tightened with new conviction. “But I have to do this.” The grip wasn’t uncertain anymore and his vision was fading with increasing speed. _You need to get out – run away. **Just run!**_    

As his vision started to fade black, Percy used the last of his strength to kick Ethan in his private place, and when his attacker fell, the green eyed teen punched him hard and ran.

His hand hurt, it was probably sprained, but that didn’t stop him. The lack of oxygen in his body and brain was making everything fuzzy. His muscles were hard to move. Percy considered how lucky he was that it was Ethan he had run into. Ethan was still newly made, but if one of the others had caught him . . . the lithe male shuddered at the thought.  The teen just continued on running until he finally came across a road. _This is good,_ thought Percy. Now all he needed to do was get the heck out of here. And with that, the exhausted boy stepped onto the road. This was the last thing he did before sounds of screeching and beeping rang out into the dead silence of the night and a flash of white light blinded him.

* * *

Carter Kane was having a really bad day. First his girlfriend of two years had given him the flue when he visited her a few days ago – but honestly how couldn’t he have visited her when the very beautiful, slightly Arabic, skyped him? Zia’s usually straight, jet black hair looked like a racoon had crawled around in it, and her caramel-coloured skin looked sickly pale and her startling amber eyes looked dull and bored. “Hey Carter,” his Egyptian girlfriend had sniffled. “Do you have any time to come see me? I miss you.” So as he was an amazing boyfriend, he went. Now Zia wasn’t normally one to call and ask those things but she was feeling ill and upset; Carter could understand she wasn’t quite herself.

Secondly his father; the _oh great hunter_ Julius Kane was still hunting for his mother’s killer with their uncle and kept calling him and Sadie every five minutes to check up on them.

And to top it all off, his sister _wouldn’t_ **_shut up!_** “Is he still sleeping? Has he lost is phone? Is he sick or hurt? What if he’s on a hunt? Should I call him again? I’m going to call him again.” His sister kept whining. Normally, as the eldest child, he could keep calm and block her out but he was sick and this wasn’t helping his pounding headache.

“Sadie, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably on a hunt, so leave it alone.” The African-American grumbled. He didn’t like his sister’s boyfriend, that guy was a trouble maker for sure.

“But I need to tell him something important!” Deep blue eyes looked at him fiercely.

_Don’t hit your sister Carter, don’t hit your sister,_ Carter chanted in his head. “Anubis will be fine Sadie.” The brown eyed male reassured his sister. “Now,” he clapped his hands and looked at the laptop screen in front of him. “I think we have a case. Want to hear it?” His sister grumbled and flopped onto the motel double bed. “Ok, so there have been four bodies completely drained of blood.”

Sadie tugged and curled her caramel hair with new pink highlights; she always did that when she was concentrating. “They were all drained, eh? There’s seven monsters we know of that do that.”

Carter nodded while he continued his search on the laptop for more information about the strange cases. “But there are only three who fit the evidence, so that rules out Pishtacos and Changelings who feed off other body substances. Shtriga’s would fit the profile of these cases if the victims were infants and children. Chupacabras do drain blood but only from livestock; mainly goats. So the monsters we are looking for are-”

“-Are Djinns, Vetalas and Vampires.” His sister cut him off.

Carter huffed but nodded his head in agreement. “Right, but to know more we’ll have to go under cover.”

“FBI?” Sadie’s wide grin was hopeful. Carter laughed and again nodded. “Yeah, Alright! Let’s get changed and go solve this case!” His hyper sister fist pumped the air and ran into the bathroom. Carter however stayed seated. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be a normal case.

* * *

After driving to Sioux Falls in South Dakota (which only took a few hours) and finding a cheap motel, they then proceeded to the police station. Dressed in their work suits, they showed the officers their fake badges and the siblings made their way to the coroner’s office. When they got there an African-American woman with shoulder-length cinnamon brown hair and stunning gold eyes was waiting. Upon seeing them she smiled and held out her hand. “Please to meet you, I am Dr. Hazel Lévesque. You must be the FBI agents?” Carter felt hypnotised for a moment. The young woman’s smile was like a thousand jewels.

Sadie nudged him. “Yes we are Dr. Lévesque,” his sister replied in a firm voice. “Agents Jane Smith and Tom Callen.” They showed her their badges, and the lady showed them to the body.

When the Kane sibling’s got there and Ms. Lévesque stayed, they sent questioning looks to each other. She seemed to notice their confused stares because she laughed and explained, “Oh silly me, of course you wouldn’t know. I am the Medical Examiner.” The cheerful woman motioned to the body.

Carter gasped; his sister was surprised but curious. “Isn’t it too gruesome for you?” She asked.

Carter hissed at her not to be rude but Hazel just laughed good naturally. “Sometimes it can be, but I like my job. I like helping the victims to catch their murderers; the dead will tell you if you only listen,” she explained. Hazel looked at the body like a mother would look at their ill or dying child. Sorrowful and sad but also kind and gentle. Sadie looked at the doctor with new found respect. His sister always did like those types of girls; the one’s that reminded her of herself and weren’t afraid to get their hands dirty.

As they moved forward the good doctor explained that there wasn’t anything that unusual from the autopsies of all four bodies, except that the bodies where all drained of blood and had a bite wound on their neck; this seemed to be the cause of the draining. “We think it’s the killer’s signature,” the African-American woman explained. The siblings nodded and left the station after asking a few more questions and thanking Dr. Lévesque for her time.  

“So judging by the shape of the bite mark and the draining of blood, it’s not a Djinn; but it also can’t be a Vetala since the victims weren’t kept for days. That leaves vampire.” Sadie concluded.

“We should call Walt and make our way back to the motel.” The dark skinned male said.

“Well, duh,” Sadie pulled out the keys to her ‘baby’; a beautiful, sleek black '67 Impala. Sadie cherished it more than _anything_ , well, except her boyfriend . . . maybe.

“When can _I_ drive it?” Carter huffed with maybe just a _tiny_ whine in his voice. Sadie just gave him the _‘really?’_ look with a cocky smirk and hopped into the driver’s seat, like always. The brown haired male sighed forlorn before sitting shot-gun. “Just don’t drive like a maniac . . . and don’t kill us.”

Sadie smirked and turned the key in the ignition. “I make no such promises,” she mocked, before stomping on a pedal with such force, Carter was afraid she’d leave a hole.

It didn’t take long for Sadie to blast her crappy music and start head-butting and swaying to its beat, and when she did, Carter was there to ever faithfully glare at his wayward sister. “Stop that!” he growled, “You’re gonna get us into a car crash, keep your eyes on the- That was a stop sign, Sadie! Oi! Slow down, you maniac. I’m serious, Sadie, you’re going to bloody kill us!”

Sadie just rolled her eyes at her brother’s boring behaviour. “Will you relax?” she groaned, “It’s a clear road, in the middle of the night. Nothing bad’s going to-”

“Sadie, look out!” Carter suddenly screamed, cutting his sister off. “There’s something in the road! Sadie, slow down!”

“I’m trying!” Sadie yelled, instantly stomping on her breaks and blaring her car horn.

The impala screeched in protest, and something hit the hood, before the car finally came to a halt.

Carter looked at his pale sister, “What do you think we hit?”

Sadie shook as she looked at her equally pale brother, “I don’t know,” she whispered.

Carter slowly let out his breath and grasped his sister’s hand; nodding bravely he said, “Let’s go find out.”


	2. Crash, Bang, Wallop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashes of the Kane's past

“Oh yeah, she’s definitely in there,” Amos huffed a laugh, “Going berserk, she is. Best do this as quickly as possible.” Amos checked his gun’s ammunition for dramatic effect.

Julius rolled his dark eyes at his brother’s antics, trying to keep a smile off his face to maintain a stern appearance. “Do you know which goddess it is?”   

Amos scoffed in mock arrogance, “Do I know which goddess it is?” The constant twinkle in his dark eyes burned brighter at the banter, “It’s Sekhmet, the Ancient Egyptian goddess of a whole-bunch-of-things, but most comely known for her dominion over war.”   

Julius nodded, remembering all the lessons drilled into him by his parents, “Sekhmet’s gone off the rails before; back in ancient times, Sekhmet became so consumed with blood-lust that she almost caused humanity’s distinction. Ra subdued her by mixing beer with red ochre to resemble blood; Sekhmet drank so much she became drunk and gave up slaughtering mortals, and returned peacefully to Ra.” Julius stroked his goatee, “do we have anything that could cause a similar outcome?”  

Amos hummed in thought, tipping his bag’s contents all over the back-seats of the car, and rummaged through it in haste.  

Julius sighed and rubbed his eyes; annoyed that the group of Hunters fighting the goddess right now hadn’t bothered to wait for back-up like Julius had instructed. That group hadn’t even known what they were going to fight, and probably didn’t bother to try and research it like Julius suggest they do until he arrived with his brother. And now, because that group only had glory in their minds, they were being squatted like flies while Julius and his brother tried coming up with a plan to save the survivors.

“We have a ton of salsa from the drive-through,” Amos’ voice broke Julius’ thoughts. “We could use this to trick Sekhmet, like Ra did in ancient times?”

Julius’ own eyes caught some of the twinkle from his brother’s, “That’s perfect, Amos!” Julius clapped his brother on his strong shoulder, “Great idea! Now, let’s grab all our salsa and save those stupid kids.”

Amos nodded solemnly, pulling his dark braids into a bun, “Let’s bounce.”

Julius nodded and followed his younger brother. Just before they entered the abandoned building overflowing with pain, death, and carnage; Julius pulled out a worn picture of his family. Julius gazed at his wife’s beautiful face and his children’s joyful smiles with missing teeth, and prayed that he’d make it home tonight to kiss them all good-night. Julius folded the picture along its lines, and after having the picture seared in his mind, he gravely nodded at his brother to open the broken door.

Whether pride, arrogance, or ignorance, Julius had thought he and his brother would win the battle easily – maybe even without spending much time, power, or some magic tricks picked up from years on the job (and his parent’s constant nagging) on the hunt. However, as Amos and Julius soon found out, it was an impossible fight – over before it even began.

Julius looked over to his brother’s crumbled body, and to the other shredded body parts littering the ground. The stench of rotting flesh caught in his nose and lungs; Julius just barely managing to hold in the thick bile clogging his throat. The heat from the fires made his brown eyes water, and the taste of blood in his mouth made him sick to his toes. The heaviness of pain and death settled over the building, crushing down any sense of foolish hope.

A crazed, high-pitch cackle broke through the gloom, causing all hairs to rise on Julius’ body.

A silhouette slowly emerged from the smoke, causing Julius to shrink back in primal fear. A dark energy radiated from the silhouette, giving off a feeling of manic glee.  

“Well, well, well,” the shadowy form spoke; a light voice, but low and menacing in tone, “Amos and Julius Kane,” the figure stood beside Julius, leaning over his battered body. “I must say, I’m feeling rather . . . _appreciated_ . . . by this . . . exertion.”  

Julius tried to get a better look at the destructive creature that hadn’t even bothered to show itself during the battle, but his brown eyes were filled with water, and the smoke in the building was blinding him. The pain from his body also wasn’t helping the situation. Julius coughed, and moaned when he felt blood dribble past his lips.

“Oi, I’m talking to you,” the figure hissed, reaching for his leg and tearing skin from it with what felt like claws. Julius gasped and adrenaline rushed through his body, trying to block out the pain. The brutal act from the creature seemed to wake Julius up a little, his senses becoming more alert than they were a few moments ago. Whether it was because of this, or the creatures own doing, Julius’ eyes lost some of their haziness, and the hunter was able to focus on the creature’s features.

 _She’s terrifying,_ was his first thought. _But there’s a wild, menacing sense of beauty too,_ was his second.

The creature had the form of a woman with bushy blue hair, blood red eyes, and beautiful glowing skin.

 _No,_ Julius realised, _not glowing skin –_ golden _skin._

This creature wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen before. Sure, Julius and his brother had come across some ‘god’ or rather on their travels, but never before had Julius been so scared or awed by the disturbing and violent power raiding off one of them.

The Ancient Egyptians sure knew how to pick ‘em.

The creature seemed satisfied with Julius’ gaze of growing horror, and began to purr. “Better,” she smiled, flashing her blood stained teeth, “I’ve heard an awful lot about you Kane’s,” she said, “have you heard of me?”

That was a trick question, if Julius ever heard one. The right answer – the _only_ answer – was to nod and eagerly regale her with all the stories he had ever heard; or else suffer deeply for _daring_ not to know her. “You’re the Lady Sekhmet,” Julius replied, his throat dry and voice scratchy, “Egyptian goddess of war, fire, fertility and healing.” Julius licked his lips, hoping that by not saying ‘Ancient Egyptian’ would make Sekhmet more merciful as she would forget about being forgotten and not worshipped anymore. “Of course I’ve heard of you – everyone has. You’re prowess is so strong, that your breath formed the desert. You’re symbols are the sun disk, red linen, and lioness.” Julius struggled with what to say next, as other information would make her remember the ancient days of being worshipped, and of how she and her fellow gods had all been easily replaced.

However, it seemed Julius didn’t need to say more, as Sekhmet once again began to purr, “Very good.” Sekhmet’s red eyes gazed at him from behind long, blue lashes, and Julius noted how the kohl around her eyes made the red glow brighter.

Or perhaps that was just the madness in them.

“I must say, you Kane’s do live up to your reputation about knowing your betters,” she hummed, before narrowing her eyes and smiling cruelly. “Unfortunately, in your fighting abilities, you have been an enormous disappointment. I honestly don’t know what everyone is so scared about.” Julius’ heart stopped at her words, before his eyes grew large at the sight of her golden human face slowly transforming into the green head of a lioness; with large, pointed teeth that could tear his face off in one bite. “I would say it’s been a pleasure, but I’d be lying,” the goddess picked at her sharp claws, “Now, I really must be going. Ptah and Nefertem are waiting, and I really mustn’t be late again.” Julius’ eyes began to fill with water again, from pain or sadness he didn’t know; but as Sekhmet raised her sharp claws, all Julius could think about was how he wouldn’t be there to kiss his family goodnight and whisper how much he loved them.  

“Yo, litter-box!” a voice shouted.

Sekhmet paused her snarling, confused, and turned to her left.

Julius also turned to where the sound came from, and wept tears of joy at the sight of his banged-up and bruised brother aiming his large riffle at the goddess, “Say hello to my little friend.” Amos pulled the trigger, jolting a bit from the guns kick, and watch with a satisfied smirk at how far back the goddess was pushed by the bullet.

Julius watched; amazed with how Amos yet again saved him at the last moment, before breaking out of his shock to crawl to his younger brother, “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy,” Amos snipped, scratching his head and flicking away the blood that stuck to his hand. “Next time, we’re going with my idea of _‘guns blazing,’_ instead of your approach of _‘being diplomatic.’_  

Julius, for once, nodded earnestly at his brother’s idea. “Sekhmet’s gonna be pissed. We have to get out of here,” he panicked, trying to lift himself before his body protested and slammed to the ground.

Amos clucked his tongue, “Hold on big fella.” Amos groaned as he got up as quickly as his body allowed, but still not fast enough. “Gimme your arm . . . that’s it . . . slowly now, slow– I SAID SLOWLY!”

“I’m the big brother, not you! STOP BABYING ME!” Julius hissed, trying to stand on his own again after noticing Amos using his riffle as a walking stick.  

(Which broke _so many_ of Julius’ safety rules that he would usually have yelled; but that wasn’t _really_ the most pressing thing on their minds right now).  

Julius tried to concentrate and help his brother, but the more he tried to focus, the more his eyes stubbornly began drooping.

“Almost to the door,” Amos muttered, dragging himself and his nearly unconscious brother to where he believed an exit was. “Almost–” Amos hacked from the smoke, “th-there . . .”

But just as the younger hunter saw a red fire-escape door, reaching for it with an equally red hand and arm, something pounced on his back and he fell to the concreate ground with such force his teeth rattled.

A purr rumbled in Amos’ right ear; the only warning before he was harshly turned over to lie on his back to gaze up at the animal goddess straddling his hips. “Well, well, well,” Sekhmet licked her lips, a satisfied look on her face, “You’re much more exciting than your brother. I’m finally starting to have some fun with this.”

Amos’ response was a mouthful of bloody spit; but as the goddess’s lion face got splashed with it, her eyes only grew brighter with joy instead of dark with anger. “You have _fire_ ,” she smiled, “ _I_ _like_ _you_.” 

“Shame, now I almost feel sorry you have to say goodbye,” a loud, feminine voice called.

Amos closed his mouth, confused, before recognising the voice as that of his sister-in-law; his brother’s wife, Ruby Kane.  

_What the hell?_

“Maw!” Ruby aimed at Sekhmet, causing large amounts of water to splash the goddess, weakening her powers over fire. “N-dah!” Ruby pointed to the brothers, causing small shrouds to wrap around them for protection.   

“R-Ruby?” Julius muttered, searching for her with unfocused eyes, “What?”

Sekhmet shrieked at being disrupted with her playthings, “How dare you?” the lion goddess roared, pointing at the male hunters with a talon, “How dare you disrupt my fun!” Sekhmet shook her wet mane, and growled at the water dripping off her fur, “You _stupid_ mortal,” she snarled.

“Ruby, get away from her!” Amos shouted, trying to crawl to his wounded brother, “She’s crazy!”

Amos saw Ruby’s mouth move silently (probably muttering what an idiot Amos was because, _hello_ , a blind guy could see how crazy the goddess was); before she hoped behind a concreate column to escape the fiery breath of the Egyptian goddess. “Maw!” Ruby screamed again, causing more water to spray into Sekhmet’s face.

Amos wished he could have continued watching his awesome sister-in-law train the Cat from Hell, but his main priority was getting his dazed brother out of the crumbling building. The hunter was careful as he pulled his brother’s arm over his shoulder, and stood up to once-again find the way out. The sounds of the battle were blocked out by the blood pounding in Amos ears as he dragged his way to the fire-escape door. However, the closer he got to the door, the more Amos got a sick feeling curling in his stomach.

“Ru-Ruby,” Julius whispered into Amos shoulder, “Ruby. Ruby,” he tried to lift his head and turn, but everything was too heavy.

Amos tried to shush his brother and tried not to look back, but the sick feeling worsened till he almost threw up, so Amos did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

With the half-open door in one hand, and his brother in his other, Amos turned to see how Ruby was doing.

Only to see her struggling in the air, with Sekhmet’s clawed hand digging in her throat. Ruby’s blue eyes looked towards him, and with blood drippling out her mouth she whispered her last words, “ _Ha-Di_.”

_Destroy._

Ruby and Sekhmet burst into flames. The roof started falling; the building collapsing. Someone screamed, and Amos’ ear went death.

The brothers’ barely managed to escape the building before it fell to the ground.

* * *

Three weeks had passed.

Ruby was buried; Julius was almost physically healed; and Amos had spent more time with his niece and nephew then their father had.

Amos wasn’t trying to be an arsehole, but Julius really needed to break out of his mourning-mode – he had two children depending on him for gods’ sake.   

“Alright,” Amos huffed one day, finally fed up with being the responsible adult. “Julius, you’re my big brother and I love you, but you need to snap out of it. I miss Ruby too, but it’s been a month and you still have a family. Ruby wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

There was no response, no action to let Amos know whether his brother registered his words or not. Julius just stared at the wall, like he had been doing since the night his wife died. Finally, just when Amos had lost hope of a conversation, Julius spoke, “How would Ruby know? She killed herself.” Julius took another swig of his beer.

Amos didn’t know what to say anymore. The brothers had had this conversation at least a dozen times, and no matter what was said, it always ended the same way.

With Julius somehow more drunk then he was before the conversation.

Amos threw his hands in the air and marched to the door, spearing the lock with his keys. The hunter growled as the keys jammed or missed, eventually slipping from his grasp and onto the cluttered floor. Cursing, Amos rummaged through the piles of unopened letters until one with a big, red ‘URGENT’ caught his eye. Mouth set in a frown, Amos ripped the envelope open and started reading, blood boiling the more he re-read it; particularly the line’s “ _. . . It has been brought to our attention by Mr & Mrs Fauster . . . you are summoned to the court for the consultation of your daughters, Sadie Kane, future living accommodations . . .”_

Amos scoffed, thinking about how the Fauster’s had been calling and blaming Julius for their daughter’s death, and threatening to take Sadie away. _You racist, bigot, privileged bastards,_ he thought. Amos had half the mind to drive up their house and tell them they were a bunch of–

A creaking floorboard broke Amos out of his heated thoughts, causing him to search for where the sound came from. The tall hunter stared in front of him for a few moments, before noticing his nephew, Carter. The boy’s small build and dark skin almost camouflaged him against the dark wall and black shadows. The hunter and future-hunter stared at one another, challenging which would turn away first; before Amos could no longer look into Carter’s vacant brown eyes. 

Another creak was heard, and a door near Carter opened, causing light to glare into the stairway. Amos glanced to it, seeing his young, equally light and equally glaring niece. Guilt churned inside him, although Amos didn’t believe he had anything to be truly guilty for. After a few more stares, Sadie held out her small hand for Carter, and led him back into the bright safety behind the closed door; though Carter never took his blank eyes off his uncle.

A moment passed before Amos let go of the air he was holding. Thoughts thought over, the hunter marched back into the living-room, disgusting letter in hand, to have yet another row with his big brother.  

* * *

“Oh gods, oh gods, please tell me it’s an animal, please let it be an animal.”

Sadie’s muttered mantra filled Carter with anxiety the closer he got to the large shape shrouded in the yellow glow of the car’s lights. _Please let it be an animal,_ he also prayed.

Cautiously, Carter knelt beside the human figure, half praying for it to be a monster as he turned the body round. When the body was finally lying on its back, Carter was able to get a decent look at the face, and almost lost his breath at how handsome and young it was.

 _Monster_ , Carter first thought, because an ordinary human couldn’t _possibly_ be so beautiful.

 _Poor bastard_ ; was his second, as Sadie _did_ hit the guy with her car. _Although,_ Carter scratched his cheek, _for being hit by a car, this kid looks barely scathed._

The hunter paused his wayward thoughts and checked for a pulse, sighing with relief as he felt a stubborn beat against his fingers. “He’s alive!” he shouted to his sister.

Sadie gasped with joy, wiping away the black streaks of mascara that her tears made, and was about to call 911 when she noticed her brother trying to lift the body. “Err, I’m really not one to judge, but isn’t moving the body _bad_?” she asked, getting out the car and walking up to her brother.

“Don’t call it a body! It’s a teenage boy!” Carter growled; trying (and failing) to stand with the extra weight in his arms. “Look, under normal circumstances I would definitely bring this boy to the hospital, but this _isn’t_ under a normal circumstance. There’s bodies being drained of blood; us _pretending_ to be Feds; and there’s barely a scratch on this kid. I mean, _look_ at him Sadie!”   

And oh did Sadie look. Dark, messy hair; chiselled jaw; lean figure. Sadie stood in awe at the sight in front of her, before shaking her head and getting rid of those thoughts. The guy wasn’t supposed to be good looking – he was _supposed_ to be banged up and full of scratches. However, the boy _was_ bleeding like a regular human where he was hurt, so that was at least something.

Not a monster then.

. . . Probably . . .

“Alright, alright,” Sadie muttered, an uneasy feeling starting to crawl up her spine. The huntress looked around, scanning the dark void of dense trees surrounding them. “I’ll get his head, you grab his feet.”

“Why do I get his feet?” Carter grumbled, but complied with his sister’s request.

It took about ten minutes to successfully get the body inside the car, because damn, the kid was _heavy_.

“You’d think we’d be used to dragging bodies around by now,” Sadie grunted, pulling the boy to lie flat in the back seat.

“I already told you to stop calling him ‘a body’!” Carter hissed; pushing the teen’s feet inside the car before finally slamming the door.

A chuckle escaped Sadie’s red lips, but she didn’t say anything else until they were both fastened in and on the move again. “So,” she hummed, turning her music to low, so as not to wake their unwitting passenger, “motel?”

“Motel,” Carter nodded and flipped on a carrier book lamp to go over his notes.

And so the siblings drove on into the quiet night; unaware of the figure that disappeared back into the stillness of the forest.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! *pulls cracker*
> 
> Yeah yeah, I know it isn’t Halloween yet, but details, details.
> 
> So as I said earlier, this idea has been gathering dust for a few years but I found chap.1 and decided to continue! YAY! (Let’s see if this inspiration lasts!) But anyway, this was originally meant to be a super long one-shot for Halloween back in like 2015 or sth; but I’ve decided to make them chapters instead. And as you can guess it’s like a Supernatural AU (if you squint). Idk how long it will be, but pls tell me what you thought in your reviews! That would be awesome! Happy Autumn/October everyone! Thanks for staying with me! And if you like, you can always check out my tumblr and ask me stuff! My name is MyBeautifulStrangeWorld . Oh, and Percico/Nicercy is coming, be patient young ones. 
> 
> ps. who say IT in the cinema? Man that thing was freaky - I can barely close my eyes and I was hiding behind my friend for most of it!


	3. More Hello's

Pain

Pain that felt like a building crashing down on him.

Pain that left his skin tingling as if thousands of sharp needles stabbed him like those freaky voodoo dolls.

Or perhaps that was just his splintered bones trying to escape his body.

But whatever the pain felt like, it couldn’t compare do the darkness.

-That thick, black void that clutched its claws into you and refused to let go; the black sea that swarmed and drowned you; the black sky that pushed you off your pedestal and into the cold chasm below.  

The darkness is unforgiving. 

The darkness is free.

The darkness hungers for more of your despair.

The darkness is emptiness personified.

But the darkness is not lonely

Nor is it strange.

* * *

The sun blinded him as he jumped about his seat, dancing to the old music and having a competition with his seatbelt to see how long it could go without locking shut to keep him in place.

“Percy,” his mother admonished, fond blue eyes turning to look at her son from the passenger’s side.

Percy smiled crookedly, trying to stop himself from bouncing. The best he could do was coil his hands round his seatbelt and swing his feet.

“Are we there yet?” Percy asked to no one in particular, trying to distract himself from his fidgeting.

His father’s laughter rumbled through his seat. “Yes son, we’ll be there soon.”

“How is Bethy?” his mum asked, reaching over to the back.  

“She’s fine.” Percy said, glancing over to his little sister who was all curled up in her baby-carrier. Percy pulled the fluffy blue blanket closer to her chin to make sure she was warm, and Bethy gave a small smile in her sleep. A fierce pride swelled in his heart at the sight.

Percy loved being a big brother.

An hour later, they still hadn’t arrived to wherever it was they were going, and Percy had to restrain himself from telling his dad off for lying; but Bethy was sleeping peacefully, the setting sun casting her in a protective orange glow, and Percy didn’t want to spoil the calmness. His parents murmured to each other, too soft for Percy to catch. The low, orange orb blinded him and forced his eyes to stay closed. The car was warm; the bumps in the road, gentle; and the orange light in the darkness was like a night-light, chasing away the shadow monsters. Hypnos beckoned him, and Percy didn’t have the strength to resist.

* * *

“-ot right.”

“-avn’t anything on him-”

“-call Walter-”

The words were low, soft, distorted – like they were underwater.

 _Help_ , he wanted to call to them.

_Help me, it hurts._

_Help_ them _._

_Help_

_Hel-_

* * *

After arriving at the motel, Carter and Sadie drew slots to see who would distract the receptionist, and who would lumber the unconscious male upstairs to their room.

Naturally, Carter pulled the short stick and had to distract the old hawk-eyed woman.

“So err, hello there, ma’am,” Carter waved, standing in front of the cluttered desk. Meanwhile, Sadie was butting those hours spent at the gym to good use as she heaved the heavy body through the hall.

The woman blinked up at him, unimpressed.

“So, uh, lovely day isn’t it?”

“. . . It’s night.”

“Well, that’s what I mean;” Carter laughed nervously, “the moon is so bright and full – like the sun!”

The receptionist looked Carter up and down slowly, and he felt strangely like a bug being examined.

Carter sweated nervously and looked towards his sister, who was now trying to pull the guy upstairs, over the woman’s head. The elderly lady noticed and, narrowing her eyes, started turning to look over her shoulder.

Panicking, Carter did the only logical thing – he pushed the flower-vase; and watched as murky water flooded the desk.

 _That_ certainly got the woman’s sole attention.

Carter chocked on his laugh again, “I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz! My sister always tells me so.”

The woman glared at him, grapping a bouquet of tissues to somewhat control the mini flood.

The chuckle Carter gave was faint and somewhat hysterical, “You know, my sister, Sadie, she had a cat once. But she spilt water on it and it ran away. I swear she’s got real abandonment issues because of it!”

The woman eyes narrowed further (something which shouldn’t have been possible) and a sneer curled onto her lips.

The sight of it caused sweat to trickle down Carter’s neck.

“Um, so, I–”

“If so much as one more _syllable_ passes from your mouth, I’ll cut out your stuttering tongue!” she hissed.

Carter yelped and, brown eyes wide, ran after his sister like the Hounds of Hades were on his trail.

* * *

“How dare you bring up Muffin.”

“Heh . . . so you heard that, huh?”

Sadie crossed her arms, scowl firmly in place, and continued to glare at him. “I heard _everything_.”  She said, and Carter felt more embarrassed than was appropriate; because, gods darn it, _he_ was the elder sibling, not her! “-and I just can’t believe that while I’m losing breath and life carrying this guy upstairs, you’re talking about _my personal life_ to some stranger!”

“It was a lazy cat that didn’t do anything, and ran away when you were thirteen.”

“Don’t bring that up! And don’t call her lazy! She wasn’t lazy! She was just tired a lot!” Sadie’s face was turning red, and maybe she was a little misty eyed too.

Looking at her made Carter feel bad, even though he didn’t think there was that much to feel bad for – it was just a cat after all, and the streets were full of those. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, then, “I’m sure she’s fine-”

“Shut up,” Sadie hissed, rubbing her eyes, the last of her mascara trickling down her cheeks. “Just shut up, I don’t care; it was a long time ago. I’m not upset, I’m just mad you were talking about things that happened to me.”

Carter let his sister think he believed the lie, and hid any trace of pity when he next looked at her.

His sister _despised_ pity – no matter the occasion.

“So,” Carter nodded his head towards the guy on the bed, “he show any signs of waking yet?”

“Nah,” Sadie sniffed.

“And you checked him over for identification again, just to be sure?”

“Gosh Carter,” Sadie groaned, “of course I did! But there’s nothing – no wallet, license, credit card, photo, phone, or anything else we could use to identify him! It’s like he just appeared from nowhere and decided to ruin my day for no reason!”

“Yes, of course,” Carter unpacked him laptop and turned it on, “because that was defiantly what he was thinking when you ran him over.”

“It was hardly my fault he didn’t see me! My car has headlight’s, he was wearing dark clothes! You can’t always blame the bloody driver!”

Carter discreetly rolled his dark eyes and sat down at the little table with flowers that had been there since the place opened. “I’m going to do more research on the victims. Can you handle him?”

Sadie rolled her blue eyes (a habit of hers) and gave him the finger. Whilst Carter was busy typing away, Sadie got to work duct-tapping the unconscious guy’s wrists and ankles; next, she duct-taped his wrists to the headboard; then she duct-taped his mouth. Sadie wondered if she could get away with drawing something on the guy’s face, but decided against it after thinking about the bollocking she’d get from her brother. “Alright, you’re all done,” she said to the guy she hit, and plonked herself into the old sofa next to the bed. Sighing, Sadie pulled out her phone to see if she had any messages (preferably from her boyfriend), and huffing when she saw she didn’t. That most likely meant Anubis was still on a hunt but she didn’t care about that – Anubis should have texted her no matter what.

“Quite being a spoilt brat and help me with this case.” Carter said without looking up from his laptop.

Sadie grumbled but got up and complied.

* * *

“Okay, so I hacked into the police files and I think I found more victims.”

“Wow, really?” Sadie said from her place on the floor.

“Yeah, but, whereas the four victims the police found were displayed in town; these bodies were found in the woods.”

“Recognisable?” Sadie wondered idly.

Carter snorted, “Hardly. But the police and locals put it down to animal and bear attacks.”

“How many?” she asked, circling something in her notepad a few times.

“Over fifty bodies, at least.”

“That’s a big change in M.O.” Sadie frowned, “So what makes you think those bodies in the woods have to do with the four found in town?”  

“I don’t really know,” Carter replied honestly. “It’s just a feeling. But there were some pictures of bodies with bite marks and I’m sure some were the right size as the ones on the four bodies in the morgue.”

Sadie hummed and scratched her blonde head, “Well, all our four victims were male – are the bodies from the woods all male?”

“No, it’s mixed sex.” Carter looked at his own notes, “Although there were more males; but it’s more common for men to hunt then women.”

Sadie tapped her lips with her pen, mind running as she glanced over her notes a few times. “I honestly have no idea how those victims – if the wood bodies even _are_ victims; maybe it’s just karma biting them in the arse – could connect with the four in the morgue.”

“Well, the four in the morgue were displayed – they were meant to cause terror. Perhaps the killer has had enough of hiding in the shadows.”

“How far back to the documented wood bodies go?”

“Decades,” Carter ominously replied.

“Oh, well now I definitely can connect those,” Sadie huffed and fell back, still safely in the large circle of notes and papers ordered on the floor.

Carter rubbed his eyes and debated closing his laptop when a muffled groan filled the room. Both he and his sister froze, slowly turning to eye the body on the bed; brown and blue eyes connecting to green.

* * *

“What do you mean you _lost_ him?” the brunette growled, brown eyes long since turned red.

“I didn’t _lose_ him, he was _taken_ ,” Ethan shouted for the tenth time.

“Worse!” the brunette hissed back.

“Leave him alone, unless you wish to be skewered!” Ethan’s mate threatened.

“Enough!” the blonde commanded, tired of the fighting. “Us biting at each other’s throats isn’t going to bring Percy back!”

“Percy wouldn’t need to be _brought back_ if Ethan had been doing his damn job!”

“Well, where the hell were you?” Ethan screamed, “If you’re _really_ _his mate_ then you should have known-”

 _“Silence,”_ a stern voice commanded, causing everyone to shut up and freeze. “Is this how my children plan to bring their brother home?”  

All slowly turned to face the voice’s source, and watched as a woman emerged from the shadows.

The blonde was the first to speak, “We are sorry for being so loud mother. We did not mean to wake you-”

“Hush Lukas,” their mother spoke gently. “You did not wake me, I was not sleeping. I am ridden with worry for my youngest,” she paused, looking out the window to the star lit sky. “Ethan, we will discuss your failure later; for now however, do you know where those kidnappers are traveling?”

“They spoke of a motel, and I saw a vision of it in my mind.”

“Good,” their mother nodded. “We shall leave soon, but first, drink your fill. You said they had dark energy,” she nodded to one of her children, “so we must be prepared. I want Percy back home before the moon is full.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a third chapter! Never got this far before! I'm doing pretty well so far huh?  
> Anywayyy, All Hallow's Eve is closing in, who else is excited?! WOW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far! :) Thank you for taking the time to read it, love u all!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I had such a lame title for this stuff, but now it's just cheesy


End file.
